Herobrine
Herobrine is a creepypasta and urban legend who is stated to appear in the Minecraft video games.'' He was seemingly never added in the actual game but many players claim to see him haunting them. He is popular with the Minecraft community in the fact of his creepy and rather disturbing presence, causing havoc on the player in some cases (especially in dreams, usually saying "WAKE UP"). Herobrine is a common main antagonist in non-canon material regarding Minecraft, due to his popularity as a Creepypasta. First Sighting The most well-known and most common rendition of the rumor is that a gamer while in single player mode found an NPC with the default skin - but with "empty eyes." Following the encounter, strange occurrences start happening in his game, such as man-made objects appearing that he did not create, such as trees missing their leaves, perfect 2x2 tunnels underground lit with redstone torches, and pyramids of sand in the ocean. He states he posted the topic on the forum where it is removed. A user by the name of Herobrine sends him a message telling him to "stop". The player is contacted by an administrator, claiming him alongside other players have encountered a pseudo player. Upon further research, Herobrine is discovered to be Notch's brother. The player personally emails Notch asking if he had a brother. After some time, Notch responded with this short message: '',,I did, but he is no longer with us.'' Impact Notch has tweeted that he does not have a brother (besides an estranged half-brother). However, the Mojang members have constantly teased the community by adding "Removed Herobrine" every time they make an update, fueling the fire more so. Herobrine also has his own Mod, where he usually torments the player with blood-curling screams and making them seem delusional by ordering chickens and other usually friendly mobs to attack the player. In this mod, he also makes giant, Glowstone "E"s on occassion. Herobrine is also added as plug-ins for some multiplayer servers, making other players believe he's actually real. Abilities Herobrine has incredible Magical Powers. He can use Potions on his foe, mainly Harming Potions and Poison Potions, or curse and hex them. Herobrine can also fly up to the build level and do so at great speed. Herobrine can also Teleport across huge and presumably limitless distances, though it is unknown if he can teleport through Dimensions, for example, teleporting into the Nether or the End from another dimension. Herobrine also has Telekenesis and he can use to move objects or his enemy. Herobrine is immortal and, while he isn't entirely immune to Death, he is, still, immune to aging and is very difficult to kill. He can also become invisible without drinking a Potion of Invisibility. Herobrine also posseses ridiculously Powerful Physical Attributes. He is incredibly strong, and, with a single punch, can deeply injure or even kill a Miner like Steve. He is also very fast and can fly and run at very high Speeds without Exhaustion. He is also extremely Durable and can withstand even the strongest of attacks. Herobrine has Pyrokinetic Abilities, which he can use to set fire to the enviroment surrownding him, or to blast deadly Fireballs at his enemies. Herobrine has Telepathic abilities, allowing him to communicate between Minds and to Read Minds. He can also use his Telepathic Abilities to Control Minds, to make friendly mob turn against the player or to control hostile mobs. However, it is unknown if he can use more pyschic abilities like psionic or if he can protect his mind with a psionic shield, though his mind is, clearly, not very vulnerable to Mind Control or Psionic Blasts. Herobrine has Matter Manipulation aswell, allowing him to control Matter, alter it or even destroy or disintergrate it. Herobrine weilds a Diamond Sword, which he is very skilled with as he was able to defeat and kill the Witherlord with it. Herobrine is also very cunning and wise, and he is very skilled in making Dangerous traps for anyone unfortunate enough to be his enemy. Herobrine, like his brother Notch, can Create Whatever he wants, but while Notch makes things like animals and farms and Food, Herobrine makes Evil Creations like Mobs, and Fortresses and Poisons. Herobrine can also steal the soul of his enemies and he can even do this to Notch. He can also Warp Reality to break the laws of physics allowing him to produce weapons out of thin air, walking on walls, even changing the laws of physics. Herobrine is also Omnipotent, or very nearly, and is, pretty much, invincible. Though, Herobrine's most popular attack is the "Lightning Strike", where lightning appears and strikes and blasts his enemies (mostly putting them on fire and even killing them), as seen in various YouTube Videos. Weaknesses Herobrine can be killed by his brother, Notch. And in many of his fan appearances, Herobrine has been defeated by certain players. However, Herobrine did have the upper hand when fighting most of these players until the end of the fight. Trivia *Despite having no certain appearance in Minecraft, Herobrine has appeared in many fan made media such as songs, reviews and even the wiki. *Herobrine's suggested 'origin' may be related to the Witherlord. *While Herobrine is more Powerful than the Witherlord, due to defeating him, the Witherlord would probably be a Satan instead of Herobrine. Gallery Mojang RemovedHerobrine Tease.jpg|Mojang teasing the Minecraft community. Herobrine Persson.JPG|Herobrine Persson is watching you. axe holding herobrine.png|Herobrine on top of a tree holding an axe First Herobrine Sighting.png|First accounted Herobrine sighting. Herobrine age 3.JPG|Most of herobrines information from a youtube video ''If Herobrine worked for mojang '' by Orepros. hqdefault_3637740.jpg imagesg.jpg herobrine_2253198_3062306.jpg Notch Vs. Herobrine.png Herobrine the Ghost.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-13 at 2.18.23 PM.png|Herobrine's Evil Grin in Gladiator Minecraft Animation Category:Urban Legends Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Stalkers Category:Teleporters Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Demon Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Siblings Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Possessor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Internet Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Trap Master Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Singing Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Dark Lord Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Omnipotents Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil